The invention relates to a steer guiding device for the driverless drive operation of a steerable (not trackbound) vehicle with a scanning or sensor device mounted on the vehicle cooperating with a guide track which is disposed on the roadway or imbedded in the roadway and which influences the vehicle steering in such a manner that the distance between the scanning or sensor device and the guide track is kept at a minimum in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
Driverless vehicles with such steer guiding devices serve, for example, in factories for transporting work pieces and the like. In particular such vehicles are usable in areas which are not accessible for humans or not accessible for a long time, or only with expensive protective suits and the like because of increased temperature, ionisizing radiation and the like.
In known steer guiding devices the scanning or sensor device is fixedly mounted on the vehicle, whereby the vehicle steer guiding is controlled with an increasing steering lock in the one or the other direction, when the scanning or sensor device increasingly moves away from the guide track during the travel of the vehicle. This construction may result in that the vehicle follows the guide track in a relatively pronounced snake like path, since the steering is relatively easily overcontrolled.